


The Eternal Spring

by flavouredkiisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam Takes care of shiro, Adam loves Shiro, Back kisses, Bisexual Adam, Boys Kissing, Brazilian Adam (Voltron), Chest Kisses, Crying, Ear Kisses, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Getting Back Together, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Light Angst, Living Together, M/M, Neck Kissing, Non sexual AfterCare, Non-Sexual Submission, Non-sexual massage, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Kissing, Scars, Shiro cries, Soft kissing, Stomach kisses, Tongue Piercings, War Aftermath, bathing together, reunion kiss, shoulder kisses, they are my babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavouredkiisses/pseuds/flavouredkiisses
Summary: Pretty Much Just Adashi Prompts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tHIS IS SO SOFT WTF 
> 
> also this a present for my brosband em
> 
> __________________
> 
> u can yell at me on my Twitter — @softshadam 
> 
> u can also yell at me on my instagram — @softadashi

Adam loved his Takashi more than anything in his life, God Takashi was his Sunshine. Over the passed few days his baby had seemed a little out of it and Adam wouldn’t let his sweet boy get down like this, so he divised a plan to get his boy up and running again. 

 

 

 

> “ Takashi, Darling could you come here for a moment? “ 
> 
> “ Huh? Oh yeah sure gimme a minuet! “ 

Adam slowly heard footsteps coming up the stairs and the creak of the doorknob, to reveal Adam’s one and only. 

 

 

 

> “ Hey sweetheart, Do you wanna come sit down with me?” Adam asked, sweetly. 
> 
> “ Oh? Yeah of course. “ 

Oh, Naive little Takashi had tripped head first right into his plan, by the time Adam was done with him he would be a completely different person. 

As Shiro began to sit down, Adam slowly scootched closer to him. Adam gently placed his chin on Takashi’s shoulder, The TV in their room made quiet background noises.

He felt Shiro tense up, Oh no no no that would not do. Adam gently placed his hands on his shoulders and gently started stroking and massaging them.

He heard Shiro let out a small groan as he leaned into Adam’s soft touch. 

 

 

 

> “ Mmm, Hey baby think you can lay on your back for me?” 
> 
> “ Mmhm.” 

Shiro adjusted himself to the point where he was laying stomach flat on Adam and his King sized bed. 

Adam slowly lifted Shiro’s shirt which made Shiro jolt, unexpectedly. 

 

 

 

> “ Hey, Hey, Hey, Don’t worry it’s just me baby No ones gonna hurt you I’m not gonna do anything to hurt you. “

Adam’s soothing voice seemed to calm Shiro down, Adam leaned over and pressed his lips on a scar that was placed on Shiro’s Shoulder blade.

 

 

 

> ” Oh, baby what did they do to my sweet Takashi. “

Adam’s warm breath on Shiro’s Bare back sent warm sensations down Shiro’s spine. 

 

 

 

> “ I’m  **Disgusting** I know. “

The quiver in Shiro’s voice hurt Adam, God he wanted to kill the thing that did this to him, he wanted to make them suffer for the pain they had put  _his_ Takashi through. 

“ God! No baby, you are fucking drop dead gorgeous! Okay? Don’t let anyone, and I mean anyone tell you, you aren’t. “ ~~~~

Shiro’s back was painted in scars, and god they were _beautiful._ No,  _Takashi ~~~~_was _beautiful._

Adam’s lips pressed against a teeth mark/scar? He could see the teeth marks weren’t human shaped, they were sharp and jagged. 

The scar was lightly bruised, it’s color was mixed with a light purple and red.

Adam made sure not to press his lips onto the bruise but just gently let his lips ghost over the small bruise.

 

 

 

> ” Takashi? What kind of kinky shit are you into? “

Shiro let out a shy laugh, which made Adam blush a tint of pink, Adam really loved Shiro’s laugh.

” Hey baby, Can you turn around for me? “ 

 Shiro answered with his gently adjusting his body so his back was down on the bed. His brown eyes met Adam’s hazel ones. 

“ Hey there, Angel. “   

Shiro looked into Adam’s eyes, lovingly.

Adam leaned down, pressing his lips softly on Shiro’s. Adam’s hands slowly made their way to Shiro’s face.

Adam loved shiro’s lips, they were soft and his kisses were gentle and loving, never rough. 

Shiro always had this feel of calmness raidiating off of him. Adam knew Shiro was a gentle soul. Shiro never went out to hurt anyone without need to. 

Adam lightly nibbled on shiro’s Bottom lip, earning a surprised hum from Shiro.

Adam’s lips trailed down from shiro’s lips to his neck, he kiss lingered for a minuet before Adam started sucking and nibbling on the patch of skin. 

Adam’s clothed body pressed against shiro’s bare stomach, while Adam’s hands rested on Shiro’s thigh. 

Here and There Shiro would squirm and adjust himself to get comfy. 

Then, Adam pressed a smooch onto Shiro’s chest. Then he pressed a kiss right above Shiro’s crotch which he earned a light flick onto his ear, which made them both laugh. 

Then Adam sat Shiro up so he could pull Shiro into his lap, he pressed a kiss onto his ear, traveling to the back of his neck. 

“ Hmm. “ Adam examined shiro’s Face gently, then he realized he had forgotten a scar which made him gasp which made Shiro nervous. 

“ How could I forget! “ Adam acted like he had forgotten Shiro’s Birthday or something. Then he just gently pressed a short kiss on the scar that stretched across the bridge of shiro’s Nose. 

Adam went back to Kissing shiro’s lips. He then slipped out his tongue that entered Shiro’s mouth. Guess he was just in that mood.

In Shiro’s mouth he could feel Adam’s tongue peircing hit his own tongue multiple times, since Adam was going a little rough. 

Shiro gently tapped Adam’s shoulder, which in result Adam immediately stopped and pulled away. 

“ You got a peircing. “ Shiro stated the obvious. 

“ Oh, yeah kind of went through a phase when you left. “ 

That made Shiro giggle, He just gently pulled Adam into a hug. Soon Adam heard soft sobs coming from Shiro. 

“ Hey, Sweetheart what’s the matter? Did I hurt you? Is something hurting? “ Adam started to panic. 

“ God no, I’m just— God I missed you so much. ”

“ I missed you too, baby. Oh god I missed you more than anything that I’ve losted. I thought I fucking lost you babe. ” Adam wiped his tears away.

After a few minuets of crying Adam pulled away and looked into Shiro’s puffy red eyes.

“ How about me and you take a nice warm bath huh? Get cleaned up for tonight and then we can watch a movie with some popcorn?” Adam prompted, happily. 

Shiro gave a soft nod along with a smile. 

Adam gently picked up Shiro, Carrying him across the Hall to the bathroom. He sat Shiro down into the bath, as he set the water temp to warm and filled the bath with bubbles. 

Adam got himself undressed and gently slipped himself into the bath with shiro. 

Adam squirted some shampoo into his hand and scrubbed it through Shiro’s ivory hair. 

Adam than gently rinsed it out, making sure none of it got in Shiro’s eyes. 

After he had washed Shiro’s hair he worked down Shiro’s body making sure he was all clean. 

After that he made sure wash his hair and himself. 

Then he got himself dressed, while helping shiro get dressed. 

Adam carried shiro back to his bed and he laid shiro down onto the bed, and went to go pick a few movies. 

“ So we have flipped, a Cinderella story, princess bride—“

” princess bride! “ 

Adam smiled softly, that had always been Shiro’s favourite movie. 

“ The princess bride it is.” 

Adam crawled back onto the bed into a pile of blankets and snuggled into Shiro. 

“ Hey baby, so in a couple months .  .  . We are getting married. 

“ That we are and we’re taking your last name.”

Adam was taken back, “ Huh? Really? “ 

“ Yeah I dunno, it has a good ring to it, ‘ Takashi Wright. ‘ “ 

Adam smiled and laughed, “ And me and you, we will finally be happy no more fighting, no more torture no more hurt . . Just happiness and we will grow old together maybe adopt a kid or two. “ 

“ Yeah that’d be nice. “

” it would. “ 

“ I love Takashi Wright. “ 

“ Love you too Adam Wright. “ 

 


	2. human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro has a night terror and Adam soothes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations bIH   
> ——  
> namorado — sweetheart, lover, boyfriend
> 
> mue amor — my love   
> ____

_“ Takashi, please it’s okay, just let me go. “_

_” NO NO NO PLEASE ADAM, DONT LEAVE ME PLEASE NOT AGAIN PLEASE. “ He begged and begged trying to stop the blood that was spilling from adam’s Chest._

_“ Shh, baby you’ll be okay, you’ll be alright sunshine. “_

_” No, please Adam don’t go please stay. “_

_“ Shh, my amorado “ Adam’s eyes slowly roll back into his head._

_“ No No No, Adam please please.” Shiro kept shaking him, he didn’t want his baby to leave him. This wasn’t real this couldn’t be real._

_He hugged adam’s corpse, tears streaming down his face then he heard_

_“ TAKASHI. “_

_” TAKASHI”_

_“ TAKASHI WAKE—“_

___________________________

Shiro jolted awake, his face was stained with tears, he was shaking too much, his eyes were red and puffy he looked around he was scared, was he still in that place? 

Was adam dead? 

Where was Adam? 

Where is Adam? 

He looked around frantically and tangled out of his sheets and curled up into the corner of the room, there was a tall, lanky figure in the hallway. 

The figure stepped towards him. He was too out of it to realize it was just Adam, when the figure had tried to touch him he screeched and kicked yelling , “ please! I didn’t do anything! Please don’t hurt me! “ His eyes closed tightly as he rocked himself back and forth. 

Adam Took a deep breath trying to keep calm, Shiro’s therapist told him try to keep calm, if he panicked he would only freak takashi and himself out. 

“ Takashi, Takashi, You are safe, you are in our room. You just had a night terror again. “ Adam tried to keep his voice steady and calm. 

“ Is it okay if I touch you? “ Adam approached him  gently holding both of his hands. 

Adam let out a sigh of relief, “ Okay, You’re doing amazing Takashi, see we can do this. We will get through this. “

Takashi seemed a lot more calm but still a little out of it, so he just took a breath and encouraged him to hold something.

He grabbed the nearest blanket and placed it in Takashi’s hand. He watched him frantically looking at it as he squeezed it in his hand. 

“ Can I hold you, baby?” Adam asked in a quiet firm voice. 

Takashi took a deep breath and nodded. 

Adam held onto takashi as firmly and strongly as he could, he knew this would help calm the nervous system. 

“ A-Adam? “ Shiro’s voice squeaked, frightened. 

“ Hi, there my love.” Adam cradled his face softly. 

“ I had a night terror again. “ 

“ That you did my love, it’s all over now and you did amazingly.” Adam praised, quietly. 

“ m’sorry.”

” Shh, baby sweetheart there is nothing absolutely nothing to be sorry for. “ Adam scolded quietly.

” Here drink some water. “ Adam offered a glass of cold water.

Shiro put his hands up in protest.

“ Sweetheart please drink something, your throat must be terribly dry. “ Adam insited.

Finally, Shiro drank down the water, offering a small smile.

“ There you go my love.” Adam sat down next to shiro.

“ Takashi sweetheart, would you want to talk about what happened?”

Shiro nodded quietly, “ I uh— had a dream that. “ Shiro gulped, tears threatening to spill from his eyes and took a deep breath, ” I had a dream that you died.” A tear slipped down his face. 

Adam pulled him into his lap and cradled him , “ Oh amorado, so sorry baby im so so sorry.” Adam soothed and cradled him. 

“ Do you want to try to go back to sleep? “ 

Shiro shook his head, terrified. He gripped a handful of Adam’s shirt, “ No no please Adam I can’t I—“

” Shh, mue amor you don’t have too, ill stay up with you if I have too. “ 

Adam gently lifted Shiro up and laid him down on the bed, turning a light on so he could see his babies face. 

“ There he is. “ Adam crawled next to takashi. 

He pulled Takashi close to him and rubbed his back, he turned the TV on. 

“ Hey baby? “

” Yeah?”

” I love you.” 

“ Yeah I love you too.”

Adam kissed Shiro softly, pulling him closer as he ran a hand through his hair. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
